Sick, Sadistic Lion
by Zerousy
Summary: Bella gets revenge on Mike for something he did to her when she was human.


WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE; also, I specifically thought up this torture/death scene on my own, so no copping me! I have no clue how much blood the human body has so just use your imagination with me people.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the way Mike was killed. Other than that, SM owns everything Twilight related.

**Sumarry:** Bella gets revenge on Mike for something he did to her when she was human.

**Sick, Sadistic Lion**

Oh, sweet suffering is definitely on the top of the list of agony. As I watch him strapped into that chair I couldn't help but be excited about the fact that I could finally make him suffer. Mike Newton deserved everything I was going to give him. After he rapped me when I was human, he deserved this fate I was going to give him. Slowly I walked over to his bound and gagged form, feeling powerful and vengeful. My first task was at hand.

The look in his eyes was unsatisfying to me. I wanted fear. No, fear wasn't going to satisfy me; I wanted him to think I was going to give him mercy. Of course I wasn't going to give it to him. Not after he refused me the same thing. No; tonight, he was going to die begging me for everything.

Slowly I walked around to be behind him where he couldn't see me. With quickness I latched the hook to the chains that held him down in the chair and proceeded to walk over to the button consol where I would press the start button and the chain would lift the entire chair up along with that filthy beast that thinks he can do what he wants to women. As my fingers touched the cool plastic green button the sound of the machine started up making the chain jingle like music to my ears. Now I could hear him starting to panic; Mr. Calm, cool and collective was starting to show his flaws in his perfectly compromised face. Both of our eyes darted towards the tank that was no bigger than five feet high; it would fit him perfectly since he would not have a use for his bound legs.

Higher and higher he went until I pressed another button, shiny and blue to make the machine pull him right above the tank. This was the moment that every villain usually has a witty comment, but I'm not the villain. I'm the victim getting her revenge; Bella Cullen was going to have her glory restored. I didn't need a witty comment; I was merely there to watch him suffer and then kill him slowly, dragging this on for as long as I could. My dearest Edward, prince of the Cullen clan of the mafia would understand, as soon as he returned to me from his hunt. He promised me that he would personally kill Mike for what he did, but I wanted to do this myself. Mike was a human and I was a new born vampire; I could handle this, now that I had the powers and abilities that would hold him down.

Without hesitation I pressed the red button that dropped him like a fly. Instantaneously he tried to struggle with the chains that held him. It was no use; he was going to drown. Casually I walked over to the tank and looked through the glass to see his eyes. Of course his mouth was duct taped; I didn't feel like listening to him ramble on and on about how I wouldn't be able to go through with this. He would just sound annoying, like always. He must have seen me through the water and glass because he tried to indicate to me that he couldn't hold his breath for long. After about a minute though, his struggles decreased almost immediately and all his breath left his body through his nose.

Quickly I pressed the green button that brought him up again and I went over to him, checking his pulse. He wasn't breathing so I did CPR on him after removing the duct tape. Of course I didn't put my mouth over his; that would be disgusting. I merely used one of those things that you put up to their mouths and pump air into their lungs. It didn't take long for Mike to regain his breath, about five seconds to be exact. Of course when he did he coughed up water from the tank and then started to beg for his life in that annoying voice of his. So I slapped him.

The force of my slap made a bruise appear on his left cheek and silenced him. Before he could pick up where he left off in his begging I removed the remote control from my pocket and pressed the button the make him go back in the tank. The sound of his scream before he went under the water was beautiful. Now that the duct tape was removed he looked like he could scream underwater. I was hoping he wouldn't so I could watch him suffer for just a little while longer. But he didn't last as long as the first time though. I repeated the process of CPR on him and drowning him again and one last CPR on him before I decided to move on.

When I unchained him from the chair he didn't fight back. He was too weak from the triple drowning to do anything but lay there and cry. The sound was sickening.

Going to the opposite end of the room I found the pole I was looking for and some chains with some hooks at the ends next to it along with my dagger. I picked up all three items and carried them over to where Newton was. Casually I bent down to his face and watched his eyes as I took both of his wrists in one of my hands. He had no clue what I was about to do.

He never saw it coming. With such speed that was unseen by human eyes I took the pole in my empty hand and forcefully shoved it through both of his wrists, causing his musical scream to echo throughout the room. His blood oozed out of his wrists at an agonizingly slow rate because of the pole blocking the blood flow. The thirst in my throat tightened just a little but my mind remained focused on my revenge; his blood wasn't worth being sucked anyway. Just as quickly as I'd shoved the one inch thick pole through his wrists I removed it and did the same thing to his ankles receiving another wonderful scream of agony. Then I heard his annoying voice speak. "Please! Bella I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. Stop torturing me, PLEASE!"

At this point the mere sound of him begging brought forth a darker side of me that I didn't know I'd had before. Now I know why Edward wanted me as his bride; he needed someone as dark and evil as him to complete the loneliness he felt. No wonder he claimed that my goody-two-shoes personality was only the surface of my true self. Inside, I was Edward's dark soul mate. I did the one thing that my former self wouldn't do; I led him on. "Oh Mike, aren't you having fun with me though? You always had fun with me before, why the sudden change?" I removed the pole from his ankles.

"YOU PSYCHO BITCH, LET ME GO!" he yelled, still screaming from the pain.

"Now, now. Such harsh language won't get you anywhere if you want to be free."

At this he reduced his screaming to whimpering and looked at me with his tear stained blue eyes. Hope shined in them. "What do I have to do to get you to not kill me?"

I mimicked Edward's half crooked evil smile to perfection; I decided that I was going to lie to him. "Simple; just suffer." Yes, this was completely a lie. If he willingly suffered for his freedom I would enjoy it all the more. But he didn't know that after tonight, he wouldn't be anywhere other than six feet under.

Quickly I took the chain with hooks at the ends and forcefully and intentionally painfully I shoved them through his exposed flesh on his wrists and hung him high up, receiving more sweet cries of agony. Now he hung by the actual big hooks that went though his wrists, causing him to get his head covered in his blood because of his hands being over his head. The picture it painted made me think of the holy Jesus Christ for a second.

Twisting the knife in my hand to grip it better I slowly slid the tip of the blade against his bare feet and eventually started cutting him in tiny cuts, making sure not to let him bleed to death just yet. I worked all the way up to his knees until I switched his position to being hung by his wounded ankles and started to cut his blood stained disgusting face. He was about to pass out from all the blood being released from his body and going to his head so I hung him by his wrists again watching as the life was fading from his eyes fast now. He begged once more. "Please…"

"I don't think so, Mike. Should have thought of who you were messing with a long time ago." And with that I put the knife down and grabbed the discarded pole again and started to beat his head with it, smashing it to the point of being unrecognizable. It only lasted for to swings because by the second swing I'd managed to remove his head.

I heard a faint clapping that only vampire ears could hear and turned around to gaze into the eyes of my husband Edward, his beautiful smile so inviting. "And to think, my love, you didn't know that I do this stuff when you were human. All scared and afraid of the way I roam this world, now look at you. You're just like me," he said in his velvet voice.

I walked over to him and kissed him with my blood stained hands on either side of his face. It was brief but passionate. Our eyes never looked away from each other. "Soul mates," I whispered.

"Soul mates," he agreed happily. "Sick, sadistic lions all the way and destined to be together for all eternity. Two dark halves as one."

THE END.


End file.
